The Sapphire of Sinnoh
by Moonlightgirl258
Summary: Drew and May were up against each other in the final round of the Johto Grand festival, being top coordinator was on the line. Maybe even something more important was on the line, May had realized how she feels about Drew and decided if she'd won she would tell him. What happens when she doesn't and leaves? What will Drew do?


_The Sapphire of Sinnoh_

 _Win or Lose, Can I have You?_

 ** _Drew and May were up against each other in the final round of the Johto Grand festival, being top coordinator was on the line. Maybe even something more important was on the line, May had realized how she feels about Drew and decided if she'd won she would tell him. What happens when she doesn't and leaves? What will Drew do?_**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey I'm back with a new story! I hope everyone loves this story as much as I did when it came into my head! I've been watching Pokemon since I was about 3years old and May and Drew are my favorite pairing! School is a pain but I'm hoping to continue writing this story along with my other one by alternating their updates!**

 **I don't own Pokemon! Sadly...**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 _May's P.O.V._

Ahh... I finally made it to the Johto Grand Festival. The festival is being held in Blackthorn City this year. I managed to collect all five ribbons in time.

I haven't seen Drew since the Cherry Grove city contest, six weeks ago. That was when I realized that I love him. When I had been caught in another one of Harley's tricks, Drew had helped me by stopping Harley from trying to keep me from winning my fifth ribbon.

Harley had been trying to cover me with some kind of green sticky goop. But Drew had caught him and stopped him from doing it. Neither Drew not Harley had entered the contest because they already had their five ribbons. Back then Drew was so nice to me it was almost unreal I had realized that no matter how stuck up he acted he was always going to be there for me. But my heart started racing every time I looked at him and at the time I didn't know why.

A few weeks later I had consulted with Zoey and Dawn about how I was feeling and then they started asking me a bunch of questions and I tried to answer to the best of my abilities.

"Do you like him?" Dawn asked very excitedly.

"Wha?!" I shouted I hadn't thought of that possibility at all.

"But w-we're rivals!" I shouted at her feeling my face grow very warm.

"Ok May let me ask you this if Drew were to start dating another girl how would you feel?" Zoey asked me with a smirk on that face of hers.

I hadn't thought of that either but when I do I feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"I-I don't like it" I answered honestly.

"Then you love him!" Dawn basically yelled on the screen.

I knew at that very moment that my face was cherry red. My heart was beating in my chest about a mile a minute.

Anyway... Now that I'm at the grand festival I know Drew, Harley and Solidad are all here waiting for me.

And I'm not about ready to just go easy on them!

 _~Time Skip ~_

I almost can't believe what just happened somehow when the semi-finals came around I got paired against Harley and Drew got paired against Solidad!

I mean what are the odds!

Anyway I got to pay Harley back for his trying to ruin my chance at a fifth even if he didn't succeed he deserved the payback!

Drew and Solidad's battle was way more exciting!

Is what I wish I could say about the battle but once it started all I could do is was watch Drew.

I was backstage and staring at Drew and watching him battle made my heart race like crazy.

I know I should probably tell him my feelings but when I watch him battle so flawlessly I feel like him and me are on two completely different levels.

If I become top coordinator I'll tell him how I feel and hopefully he will finally see me as an equal.

"And Times Up!" The MC said as the time ran out on their battle.

I looked up my eyes practically glued to the screen.

"And the winner advancing to the final stage against May is... Drew!" The MC said.

My heart almost stopped I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen. I was going to face Drew in the final round. I've got to stay focused.

I looked away from the screen and took out my pokeballs. I've got to think about the two I'm going to use carefully.

There should be a short intermission before the final stage and I've got a lot to think about.

 _~ Time Skip ~_

"Now the moment everyone's been waiting for the grand festival final stage battle! On my left it's Drew and on my right it's May! Five minutes on the clock... Now let's get busy!" The MC shouted and the audience cheered.

I clasped my two pokeballs I my hands before releasing them.

"Beautifly and Glaceon take the stage!"

"Flygon and Roserade let's go!"

"Beautifly use Silver Wind! Glaceon use Icy Wind!" I told my Pokemon who immediately took action.

The two beautiful winds spiraled around each other the ice particles glistened against the silver wind.

"What a Beautiful windy attack!" The MC said.

Drew lost some points!

"Flygon use Dragon Breath! Roserade use Mega Drain!"

The Mega Drain smashed right through the winds while the Dragon Breath wrapped around it.

I lost some points...

The Mega Drain was heading straight for my Pokemon!

"Glaceon Mirror Coat!" I told him quickly.

My Glaceon jumped in front of Beautifly and stopped Drew's attack.

"Now!" I told Glaceon.

Glaceon sent his attack back on him with twice the damage it did to Glaceon.

Drew lost some more points!

"Roserade Petal Dance!" He told his Pokemon while flipping his hair.

I hate it when he flips his hair it's like he owns the universe when he does that!

Roserade's Petal Dance spiraled around my pokemon!

I lost some points...

But it's not over yet!

"Glaceon Ice Beam!, Beautifly Psychic!"

The Ice beam froze the petals while the Psychic lifted them up.

"Send them back!" I told Beautifly.

Flygon and Roserade both got hit pretty hard.

Drew lost some points he has about half points now!

"Not bad May, but still not good enough... Flygon sandstorm, Roserade Magical leaf!" Drew said as his pokemon started their combination.

The rainbow colored leaves rapped themselves around the sandstorm and hit my pokemon hard though Beautifly took most of the damage.

I lost some points and now Drew was leading!

"Beautifly... Use Morning Sun to recover, Glaceon Secret Power!"

Beautifly started shining a brilliant light dazzling the audience while Glaceon body sparkle pink and he jumped forward and charged at Roserade.

Drew lost some points giving me a slight lead!

Roserade had no time to dodge as quick as my Glaceon was, the attack hit.

Then Roserade started showing signs of paralysis and added effect of secret power given the stage.

Drew lost some more points!

Beautifly recovered and Glaceon back flipped back over next to her.

"Hmm not bad May, but I'm not here to lose Flygon Steel Wing and Roserade use Petal Dance!" Drew said.

The Petal Dance seemed to shield Flygon but I've seen this tactic before and I won't fall for it again.

"It's not over yet Drew! Glaceon use Shadow Ball and Beautifly use Silver wind!"

The two moves fused together making a purple looking silver wind.

The two attacks collided head on.

Flygon got sent backwards from the blast but my Pokemon and Roserade felt it as well.

Bind Bong!

"And that's time! Which one of these two coordinators will win the title of top coordinator?!" The MC said.

We both turned to look at the scoreboard my heart crashing in my chest.

What I saw made my heart sink they was a very tiny difference in the scores I could see the winner.

"And the next top coordinator is...DREW! He faced all challenges and put on a great show give a round of applause for Drew!" The MC said.

I know I should be happy for him I mean I am happy for him I love him but it's also because I love him and it feels like he is so far away right now. It feels as if him winning the title has put us even farther away then we we're before. I pushed all the feelings I had for him away when we we're battling because we are also rivals but now my heart hurts knowing how far away he is.

Still I force a smile on my face as I look towards him.

I walk up o my pokemon who seem disappointed and smiled at them.

"Thank you both you two were amazing!" I told them giving them my best smile.

I really was proud of my pokemon. They gave it their all and I am so proud of them for that.

Soon after that Drew was awarded the ribbon cup while the rest of the coordinators stand behind him though I couldn't bring myself to watch him receive the trophy so I turned my head.

After that should be the after party but I didn't feel like going to it at all I had packed up everything from the contest hall and left the building as soon as I could.

I made sure not to run into Harley or Solidad and especially Drew.

I wasn't in the mood to see any of my rivals and I don't want to see Drew unless I can stand next to him as an equal.

I headed straight to my hotel room and flopped down on the bed.

What do I do now? I think I should get a fresh start and I really like competing in the Wallace cup. I think I'll head to the Sinnoh region next I think I have at least 6 weeks before their contest season starts up again but if I go early I can see Dawn and Zoey. I can also start practicing and refining new combinations.

But before that I should head home to tell my family.

This time I'm going to become Top Coordinator before I tell Drew how I feel.

I hurriedly packed my stuff and headed to the airport plane are the fasted way to Hoenn after all.

I'm going to get better you'll see Drew!

 **Taadaa! There it is! Before this is over I've got some questions for the people who are reading this story!**

 **Should I include Mega Evolution?**

 **Any Ideas on Pokemon May can catch in the Sinnoh region?**

 **Should Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, Nando, and Ursula compete in the Sinnoh region contests again or should they go to like Hoenn, Kanto, or Johto region contests?**

 **Please review and give your opinions! Next chapter will be Drew's point of View!**


End file.
